Yo soy,lo que soy
by Uchiha Fye
Summary: Hace 3 años que soy...lo que soy. Que tiene esa persona que no me permite vivir mi vida sin preocupaciones? UA pasen! posiblemente SasuNaru y lemon mas adelante.


Hace…3 años que soy lo que soy

Hey what's up!

Jeje pues si, soy yo. Fye de nuevo XD. Saben últimamente me eh sentido inspirada, se que les debo varios fics pero prometo ponerme al corriente. Mientras tanto les dejo con el mas reciente jeje, ojala les guste.

Voy a tener que pedir una disculpa por que aquí meteré a mi propio personaje n.ñ jeje. Es en un UA.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, tal vez vaya inventando poco a poco mas personajes pero eso ya luego lo vere.

Disfruten del fic…

Reviews por favor!! twt

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hace…3 años que soy lo que soy.

No pude decidir por mi mismo convertirme en esto, sin embargo…no reclamo nada. La vida tiene que seguir de acuerdo a las posibilidades que tenemos enfrente…y lo mismo pasa con la gente como yo. En verdad lo unico que uno debe hacer es mirar hacia adelante y seguir pero…hay ocasiones en las que nos es imposible ver las cosas del lado positivo.

Estos 3 años que eh estado pensando, me eh estado descubriendo, me eh estado conociendo…me han hecho una persona muy…speren…soy una persona?, la verdad no lo se, pero bueno, el punto es que…siendo lo que soy…me eh vuelto un poco, como decirlo? Solitaria?. No. Esa no es la palabra que busco pero es lo que mas de acerca a mi definición.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y soy un…bueno, mas adelante lo adivinaran.

Voy a una escuela privada, ni muy costosa, pero tampoco tan corriente como la gente de hoy en dia dice. Hay un muchacho, y una chica que llaman mucho mi atención, son personales comunes y corrientes, ah! Por que eso si! Ellos si son personas. Viven su vida loca y llena de personas que los quieren y protegen por encima de todo…entre esas personas…estoy yo.

El chico es conocido como Naruto, es un poco…inquieto, pero eso me produce una sensación extraña, una sensación que en mucho tiempo no había sentido. Tengo 2 años de conocerlo pero jamás eh tenido un dialogo concreto con el.

La chica, se hace llamar Fye, es la única chica con la que puedo entablar una conversación sin tener que salir corriendo o, por otros motivos, sin que me sienta frustrado, desesperado, inquieto inclusive. Y eso es por que…ella es…es…parecida a mi, en cuanto a lo humano se refiere, o no?

A ella la conozco desde hace más de 4 años. Con ella llevo una relación mas abierta. Platico, sueño, pienso, como quieran decirle, con ella. Es la única persona, que pienso y creo, racional que existe. Sabe lo que soy y aun así…sigue a mi lado sin importar en que peligro me encuentre, o, inclusive, en que peligro la meta.

Les contare como…soy lo que soy.

Era un día de Marzo, no recuerdo exactamente que dia, pero me acuerdo que ya era algo tarde.

Mi padre, un hombre muy importante debo mencionar, me otorgo el permiso para ir a una fiesta con Fye. No soy una persona muy sociable. La verdad es que nunca lo fui, pero ese día, no se como, ella me convenció para ir. Prepare mis ropas para algo casual, tome mi auto y conduje hacia su hogar.

Cuando llegue, necesite de solo unos mins para percatarme de que alguien me había seguido. Tuve un poco de temor pero cuando iba a llamar a la policía Fye me distrajo

-Listo?- me dijo muy animada

-Si, excepto por una cosa-le respondi

-Que es?-

-Alguien me ah seguido hasta aquí-y le indique con los ojos un auto negro, pequeño estacionado 2 o 3 casas atrás.

-Estas seguro?-su tono se volvio tranquilo, pero nunca titubeo

-Si-y prendi el auto y comence a conducir.

Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina, unos 10 metros después de avanzar, ese coche apareció de nuevo. Ambos estabamos tranquilos, ibamos hablando sobre que hacer. Si llamabamos a la policia, tardarian y en cuanto esa persona escuchara las sirenas cerca, huiria. Pense en marcarle a mi padre, pero que me hacia el tonto? El me diría que todo estaba bien y mandaria escolta, lo cual, sinceramente, no ayudaria. También pensamos en perderlo, no seria tan difícil. No quiero ser modesto pero mi Porsche era lo suficientemente rapido como para huir sin ningun problema, pero yo no era una persona que huyera de los problemas. Pero por mi seguridad y la de Fye, opte por esto.

Pise el acelerador, nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y comencé a hacer maniobras que siempre había querido hacer con ese coche pero por la ley de transito, no podía hacerlo.

Al principio el coche negro nos seguía el paso, pero después de un rato comenzó a bajar la velocidad y apenas y lo podía ver por el retrovisor

-Sasuke…ya no nos sigue- me dijo volteando discretamente

-Lo se pero algo no me cuadra-y era verdad. Esto había resultado un tanto fácil, no creo que ese tipo se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente y menos si nos había estado persiguiendo durante, aproximadamente, unos 30 minutos.

Cuando trate de volver a la vía repleta de autos, en la ultima vuelta un coche nos impidio el paso. Yo estaba en lo cierto. Ese sujeto solo nos habia conducido a una trampa.

-Sasuke que vamos a hacer?-su voz seguia siendo tranquila, aunque ya se habia puesto tensa

-Podríamos intentar huir a pie-lo se. Fue una idea estúpida, pero no tenia nada mas!!.

Recuerdo que tiempos atrás mi hermano, así es, tengo un hermano, me habia dicho que en momentos así, lo mejor era tener la cabeza bien fría y de verdad que trataba de pensar en algo, pero como cualquier humano en aquella situación, el miedo me estaba inundando.

-Sasuke…no llegaríamos muy lejos asi-

Me saco de mis pensamientos y entonces decidí bajar del coche. Observe como 2 sujetos bajaban del coche que nos habia bloqueado el paso. Eran mas altos que yo, mas robustos y podia verles los ojos. Como? No lo se, pero los podia ver.

-Quienes son!?-sin respuesta-Que quieren de nosotros!?- espere paciente. Poco a poco fui frunciendo el ceño, me sentia impotente, me sentia responsable, si a mi era al que seguían, por mi culpa la vida de Fye estaba en riesgo.

Un sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia mi, me quede firme, no iba a demostrar temor. Cuando estuvo a 4 pasos de mi, escuche su respuesta…

-Queremos…su sangre-

Lo demas, lo recuerdo vagamente. Le solte un golpe pero el lo detuvo con facilidad. Con la mano libre que el tenia me tomo del cuello alzándome. Escuche un grito. Era Fye que había sido sacada del auto

-Suéltame pedazo de animal!-le gritaba enfurecida. Creo que estaba pataleando pero de pronto ya no la escuche. Sentí una punzada en el cuello y después en la muñeca, cerré mis ojos y mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente, o eso creía en aquel momento, estaba acostado en una cama, blanca y suave, abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor. Estaba en el hospital y a lado de mi cama había precisamente otra cama y en ella estaba Fye. Estaba dormida, pero se veía mas viva que yo.

Escuche como la puerta se abria pero no podia mover mucho la cabeza asi que solo pregunte

-Quien es?-

-Soy yo ototo- Esa voz era la de mi hermano Itachi, se escuchaba algo preocupado-como estas?

-Me duele mi cuerpo y me siento muy débil-

-Perdiste mucha sangre en el choque-

Choque? Cual choque? Un hombre me mordió en el cuello y por eso estaba así, yo lo sabia.

-como esta Fye?-

-Esta bien, recibió menos heridas que tu-se callo unos segs y después enfurecido se acero para que lo viera-por que no entiendes sasuke!? No entiendes que no vale la pena poner en riesgo tu vida! Ni la de los demás-

-Itachi…cállate y dime…como fue el choque? Por que no recuerdo nada-

Suspiro y resignado decidió contarme como cree o le dijeron q había sido todo

-Eres un necio y testarudo…pero bueno, el policía me dijo que encontraron tu coche estampado contra una pared, tu y Fye estaba tirados cada uno de un lado, como si hubiera querido saltar antes pero no pudieron.-espero mi respuesta pero yo quería seguir escuchando- También dijo que…no había sangre a su alrededor, lo cual le extraño mucho pero dio por echo que tenían hemorragias internas, mando llamar 2 ambulancias y aquí están.

Que buena historia se habían inventado esos tipejos. Muy convincente, tomando en cuenta que no había testigos en ese momento. Trate de sentarme, Itachi me ayudo, le pedí que me trajera algo de comer por que el suero me fastidiaba. Se paro y salio del cuarto sin siquiera preguntarme que quería. No me importaba.

Voltee a la ventana, el sol estaba siendo cubierto por una gran nube. Después voltee a la cama de Fye y la vi con los ojos abiertos, mirando la nada.

-Como estas?-

-Me duele…-y se toco el cuello- y tu?-

-Casi no tengo fuerzas y también me duele-e imite su gesto

-Escuche lo que Itachi te dijo…que bastardos fueron-

-Lo se, ya lo tenían todo planeado, pero tu y yo sabemos que no fue un accidente-

Asintió levemente y luego hizo una cara de molestia. Vi que un rayo de luz solar le daba justo en los ojos. Voltee a la ventana y a pesar de que a mi no me daba el sol, me lastimaba. Grite. Grite que la cerraran, que cerraran la cortina! En ese momento entro Itachi

-Que pasa sasuke!-

-Ciérrala!! Cierra la cortina!!-gritaba enojado y tapándome la cara con los brazos. Itachi cerró las cortinas y no hubo nada que iluminara. Se dirigió al interruptor y prendió las luces. Cerré un poco los ojos pero no me molestaba…mucho que digamos.

Después no hubo nada mas. Mi hermano fuera de sus casillas por el acto se limito a hacer un comentario. Yo solo me recosté de nuevo como pude. Me dolían los ojos, el cuello y la muñeca. Pronto caí en un sueño profundo.

2 días después me dieron de alta. Dijeron que ya podía recuperarme yo solo en mi casa. Fye también fue dada de alta pero como sus padres estaban de viaje, no había quien la cuidara y se fue conmigo a mí…no, a la mansión de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos, los criados nos trataron con mucho cuidado. Me llevaron a mi cuarto y ordene que a ella la pusieran en un cuarto junto al mío. Me llevaron comida, me bañaron, me pusieron el pijama y termine donde había estado este tiempo. En una cama de nuevo.

Trate de dormir pero no podía. Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse pero no por sueño, era el sol. El sol que entraba por mi ventana molestaba. Me pare y cerré la cortina, entonces alguien toco la puerta 2 veces.

-Adelante-dije sin mucho anime y para mi sorpresa era Fye.-que ocurre?-

-Nada, quería saber como estabas- pude ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Ni ella, ni yo éramos muy expresivos cuando se trataban de los demás pero entre nosotros…no había secretos.

-Estoy bien, excepto que ya estoy arto de la cama-

-Por eso mismo decidí venir a verte-

-Oye Fye…no te duele?-

-El cuello? No. Ya no, a ti si?-

-Me punza de vez en cuando, pero la muñeca también me lastima-

-Se te quitara, o tal vez sea por yo aun tengo algo de morfina y tu ya no-

-Puede ser- termine diciendo. En ese momento senti mucha sed. Muchisima-Tengo sed-

-Yo también, ahí tienes una jarra-y me señalo la mesa de noche. Se acerco, sirvio un vaso y me lo dio-Toma

Lo tome y bebí. La sed no se iba, ahí perduraba. Le extendí el vaso dándole a entender que quería más. Me sirvió y me lo volvió a dar. Bebí. No! ahí seguía! Como pude me pare, le arrebate la jarra y me la empine toda. Esto no era posible…la sed no se iba

-No se va…-susurre-la sed…no se va-

-Pediré mas agua- y cuando iba a salir del cuarto le grite

-No!!- Volteo y me miro extrañada, no entendiendo-Ven, acércate- le dije de manera amable, ella obedeció y cuando la tuve cerca, lo escuche.-Oyes eso?- pregunte incredulo

-Que cosa?-y presto atención-no escucho nada, Sasuke-

-Claro que si, ahí esta.-Me acerque a ella y se escucho más fuerte-eres tu-le dije mirándola al rostro-se escucha como…como un pequeño tambor…calmado-

Ella estaba petrificada. Yo me acerque a su pecho y me di cuenta que, lo que yo escuchaba, era su corazón. Estaba calmado, pero cuando pegue mi oreja a su cuerpo por completo, acelero

-Sasuke que haces?- la voltee a ver y tenia un leve sonrojo-quítate-me dijo nerviosa pero no obedecí. Me acerque a su rostro y pude…"olerla". Podía oler la sangre seca que tenia debajo del vendaje del cuello.-Sasuke…detente, esto no es divertido-y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

Yo la seguía de cerca y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Había una persona de cabello gris y con más de la mitad de la cara tapada.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo serenamente y coloco a Fye detrás de el-Sasuke…ven conmigo, yo puedo quitarte esa sed- Y salio rápidamente del cuarto, aventando a Fye a la cama.

Corrí detrás de el. Baje escaleras, pase por puertas y seguía bajando. En aquel momento mi cuerpo no sentía dolor. Solo sentía la sed que me quemaba por dentro.

Cuando ya estuvimos muy abajo, no pude ver nada y me dijo

-Usa tus ojos Sasuke…y encuéntrame-

De pronto pude verlo todo con claridad. El estaba parado del otro lado de la estancia, recargado tranquilamente, había unas pocas velas pero todas estaban apagadas.

-Bien, ahora…busca el vino-Y por olfato vi que estaba a lado mío. Como una fiera me agache y sentí un cuerpo. Debo aclarar que en aquel instante yo, no era yo. Era un ser poseído por esa sed despreciable que iba aumentando. Cuando toque el cuerpo lo sentí caliente, muy caliente. Le rompí el cuello y encaje por primera vez los dientes. Bebí hasta que ya no pude extraer nada. Mi ser estaba ahora calmado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quede tumbado en el suelo frío de la estancia sin conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto. Sentí a alguien a lado Mio y al voltear vi a Fye dormida, profundamente dormida. Alce la vista y en una silla, un poco mas lejos, estaba ese sujeto de cabello gris mirándome.

-Estuvo bien para ser la primera vez- se paro y camino hacia la cama.

-quien eres?-

-Mi nombre… es Kakashi y soy alguien, parecido a ti-dijo como si se enorgulleciese de ello.

-Ja, parecido a mi? No lo creo-me mofe de el cruelmente pero no me importaba

-Oh claro que si, somos muy parecidos… Sasuke. Y con el tiempo lo verás- Se acerco mas. Y como si fuera un perro olio los cabellos de Fye-huele bien

-Déjala en paz-amenace

-Jaja que es? Tu novia?- dijo con sarcasmo

-No te interesa-Le mire con ojos de odio

-Bájate de la cama-

No entendía el por que debía de hacer aquello. Vi como la cargaba con delicadeza. Me quite y el la recostó dulcemente, la tapo y me hizo señas con los dedos de que le siguiese.

Le dije que me permitiera vestirme, estaba con mi pijama debo recordarles, salio del cuarto y sin hacer ni el menor ruido, tome mi ropa y entre al baño. Me cambie, pero cuando vi la playera de la pijama, la vi manchada de sangre. Sentí un escalofrío. La puse dentro del bote de ropa sucia y salí del baño. Fye aun dormía. Salí del cuarto, camine por el pasillo y al final de las escaleras, estaba Kakashi esperándome.

Baje con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, era de madrugada. Ahora que lo pienso…que hacia yo siguiendo a un sujeto que nunca había visto?? Mmmm la verdad es que no lo se, pero…el me había quitado esa sed insaciable al principio, y en aquel momento supuse que podía confiar en el. Cuando ya estaba abajo, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de mi padre. Yo nunca entraba ahí, pues la atmosfera se me hacia muy pesada, olia a tabaco constantemente y tenia muy malos recuerdos de cuando entraba sin permiso cuando era yo apenas un niñato.

Kakashi entro, dejando la puerta abierta para que yo pudiese entrar, pero sentí un temor al recordar un golpe que recibí ahí dentro. Me arme de valor y cruce el umbral. Cerre la puerta y cuando mire hacia la chimenea, pude ver a mi padre, a Itachi y a ese sujeto…Kakashi, parados en un triangulo. Mi padre observaba con atención las llamas, y dijo…

-Jamás pensé que mi hijo…terminara siendo aliado de mi enemigo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taraaaan

Si la gente linda que me lee me deja un review le sigo.

Vamos! Tengo varias ideas para este cuento y yo creo que siles gustara n.n

Cuidense! Y nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo

Sigan beioz!


End file.
